It's Okay I'm Here
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "Violet didn't speak, not ready to talk about what had happened, instead she just wanted to pretend that things were like they used to be, when she was blinded by love. Violet curled into his arms, and Tate instantly wrapped them around her, pulling her into his chest..." Set 1 year after 'Afterbirth'. One-Shot


**A/N _I know that this would never have happened if they continued the Violate story, but I can wish! Anyway, I hope that you like it. The title is from Tate's quote from 1x08. _**

* * *

_...And maybe, I'll find out_

_The way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

_If a great wave shall fall_

_It'd fall upon us all_

_Well I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you..._

* * *

**"Ugh!"**

Violet let out a long breath, flipping over onto her other side, shutting her eyes as she tried to get some sleep. But, like before it still didn't work, no matter how much she moved, how many times she prayed the powers above, she just couldn't get to sleep. She didn't know why she even tried, it wasn't like she needed sleep much any-more, but there was nothing much to do if you can't walk past the front gate of your house. Turning onto her back, Violet stared at the ceiling, left with her own thoughts, which weren't that interesting, if she was honest. Her card games had started to become boring since no-one apart from her parents played with her, and they weren't much fun, they always lost. She had been stuck in the Murder House for a full year, and she was already at the end of her rope, she didn't know how the other ghosts who had been there longer than her did it.

A part of her was waiting to wake up from the nightmare that she was in, to just walk out of the front gate and not be zapped back into the house. She even missed school, missed being in contact with other people her age, even if they were complete 'shitheads'. Violet couldn't talk to her parents about these things, they would just worry or brush her off, still too focused with the baby. Also, there was only so much time she could spend with them, and their 'happy' family, it seemed to her like they were still in some sort of denial. The first few weeks was okay, but then her parents started to argue again. They loved each-other, but still had their problems, and had eternity to figure it out.

"Eternity,"Violet whispered,"Eternity..._Eternity_..._Et-ern-ity_."

The word continued to fall from her lips, unable to stop herself, until it felt like the word had lost it's meaning. Violet was still trying to process, still trying to understand that she was never going to leave the house, that her life was never going to end, that she was going to be stuck haunting the hallways until the end of time. She laughed to herself, there was _never_ going to be an end of time. The world was going to move on and there would soon be flying cars, and the technology Violet had now wasn't going to be an option any-more, which would mean that she would be like all the other ghosts in the house, rotting in their own misery.

The person who she was meant to spent the eternity with **was **rotting in his own misery, feeling sorry for himself down in the basement. Violet hated him for what he had done, she despised him for causing her so much hurt, but for some reason, still making her feel something for him. She remembered him telling her that he would never allow anything or anyone hurt her, and again laughed darkly to herself, because he had hurt her more than anything else could have. He had wormed his way into her heart and crushed it into pieces. He had destroyed what was left of her family, he _raped_ her mother, that was unforgivable. She couldn't believe how blind she had been, she wished that she had never met him, wished that she could go back in time and not move into the house, not even look at it.

Tate was the Devil, and it was true, the Devil was beautiful.

Violet hadn't spoken to him since the night she had stopped him murdering Gabe. She had felt him watching her every day since them, but refused to pay him any attention, despite his pleads that she forgive him. He wasn't worthy of her forgiveness, Tate needed to pay for all the pain he had caused, and no matter how much it hurt her, she had to do this for her family. Violet swallowed as she remember telling him that she loved him before ordering him to go away. The whimper he gave when he finally heard those three words felt like a stab to her because she saw the hope in his eyes, she could almost feel how happy he was, it was as if no one had ever said that to him before.

The look on his face when Violet told him to go away were still fresh in her mind, she could still hear his screams. The hope had left his eyes, and they became lifeless, as if she had killed him for the second time. His shouts were so loud that they hurt her ears, begging her to let him stay with her, not to push him away. She almost fell to the ground in mental pain when he yelled that she was all he wanted, all that he had, but she still held on to the hate she had for him for hurting her. Then it was over, and she, like all the others in the house, was alone.

Violet did miss him, so much that it made her hate him more, because she shouldn't feel that way. She shouldn't be wishing that he laying was next to her, whispering how much he loved her, like he used to. Or missing how tight he would hold her as they slept, as if he thought that she was going to disappear. She missed how childlike he was, how wide his eyes were whenever she taught him things about the internet or showing him videos of Nirvana's concerts on YouTube. She shouldn't be remembering how hard she giggled when he thought that YouTube was spelled with a 'U' instead of a 'Y'.

She should be wishing him a lifetime of pain...but why couldn't she?

"Violet?"

Her head snapped up, eyes widening when she saw the man who had been surrounding her thoughts, standing at the foot of her bed. His eyes were bloodshot, as if he had been crying for the whole year and he had scratches on his neck, probably from hurting himself, something he did when he felt like he couldn't control his mind. She didn't say anything, just returned his stare, the words 'go away' on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't say it. She was tired, not physically but mentally, she was tired of fighting with herself, but mostly she was tired of ripping herself apart whenever he showed up.

"Tate, I-"

He raised a hand, cutting her off, his face crumbling and again, tears filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't express how sorry I am for hurting you. It makes me feel sick when I think about it and I know that I don't even deserve to be in the same room as you but please, _please_ don't send me away."

His voice broke on the last few words and soon tears were streaming down his cheeks, and Violet had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying herself. He harshly wiped his face with his sleeve, sniffling,"I **love** you, I know you hate me, and I hate myself for what i've done, I hate myself for hurting you. What can I do, Vi? I miss you. I know that i'm not even close to you forgiving me, I know that it's gonna take time. "

She didn't say anything when he made his way towards her, each step becoming less hesitant when she didn't tell him to stop. She inhaled sharply when he sat on the bed, inches from her, the families scent of him filling her senses. Their eyes met again, and her head was demanding that she run away from him and order him to go away but her heart was telling her to let him in. His hand covered her one that had been laying on her lap, the feel of her skin making his eyes flutter slightly. He had missed her, there was no doubt apart that, each minute being away from her was torture for him. He hated it, he needed her, he _craved_ her.

Being near her was enough for him at the moment, sitting with her was making his pain stop. He didn't expect her to forgive him, not yet, all he wanted was to be with her. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted to play cards with her, to make her smile, like he used to. The thought of her crying over him, being hurt because of him made his stomach turn.

"What can I do?"

Violet opened her mouth, and he gulped, waiting for her to say 'go away' but she didn't. She shuffled away from him, and he almost broke down in tears again, but then she held her hand out, and he took it. She softly tugged on it, and he lay down next to her, where she had made room for him. Violet didn't speak, not ready to talk about what had happened, instead she just wanted to pretend that things were like they used to be, when she _was_ blinded by love. Violet curled into his arms, and Tate instantly wrapped them around her, pulling her into his chest. Her head rested on his shoulder and his fell on top of hers. They both sighed contently, wishing that things could stay that way, praying that their problems would just fly away.

"...just hold me."

* * *

_**Please review. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**_


End file.
